Six Different Colours
by there will always be fear
Summary: Zachary had known Cameron for two years, three months, and fourteen days. Not that he was counting. / ZxC / R&R / oneshot /


.title.: **Six Different Colours**

.summary.: **Zachary had known Cameron for two years, three months, and fourteen days. Not that he was counting.**

.characters.: **Zachary Goode/Cameron Ann Morgan**

.disclaimer.: **Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls, but I bet you already knew that, didn't you, you smart and beautiful child. **

.a/n.: **I'd be honored ****to hear what you thought, how your day went, your dreams, your opinion on turtles... constructive criticism welcome. xxx**

.background-information.: **The condition is called synesthesia; someone who can hear, taste, and in this case, see colours. It is indeed a hard concept to grasp, but I promise you it is real. Just imagine seeing the skyline and faintly tasting blue berries, or scraping your knee and seeing red.**

**-/-**

Six Different Colours

Zachary had known Cameron for two years, three months, and fourteen days. Not that he was counting.

And since he had the honor of knowing her for such an extensive period of time, he also knew that, around him, she had a array of six different colours.

The first colour was pink. Not bright pink, but a muted one. Less obnoxious, much like the sunset. It was the colour he saw on the elevator in the heart of Washington DC, between the Washington Monument and the United States Capitol. He caught a glimpse of the colour as he gingerly offered her a bag of M&MS. It was the furrow of her eyebrows and the whites of her eyes. Pink was surprise and nervousness, but it was also the blush on her cheeks and a shy smile. Zachary liked that colour, it tasted like strawberries.

The second colour was a colour of amusement, always hidden behind an eye roll. No matter how much Cameron denied it, she liked his short answers and cryptic nature, even if the jokes occasionally made her want to throw him off a balcony. The second colour was a soft chuckle under her breath and a cheeky grin when she thought he wasn't watching. Zachary often left her wondering and teased her, because he enjoyed the colour green.

The third colour was black, one colour Zachary hoped to never see again. Black was assumption and shock and mistrust and hatred. Black only came out in full force, on the roof of an abandoned warehouse with his hands clamped over her mouth to muffle her screams and in a hidden compartment aboard a train. It was a colour that made him want to beg for forgiveness, even if he had done nothing wrong.

Zachary had known Cameron for two years, three months, and fourteen days. Not that he was counting.

The fourth colour was much better. It was the boldness of her actions and the determination in her stance. Purple was the wholehearted love for her friends and family who she would always put first. The colour sometimes scared him, though, because he dreaded someday purple would drive her to do something very dangerous for the saftey of the ones she cared about. Yet, he also admired purple for its bravery. It was the colour Zachary saw when he dipped her in the middle of the foyer and feverishly pressed his lips to her perfect ones.

The fifth colour was an everyday kind of colour, and Zachary didn't like it any less for its frequency. Truth be told, orange was his favorite of the six. Dishwater hair and flower scented shampoo pressed against his shoulder on one of their annual studydates. Cute dimples forming in the corner of her mouth. The wrinkle of her nose in the midst of concentration. Orange was Cameron with all her gaurds down.

The sixth colour was yellow, a colour of utter excitement and pure joy. Sour like a lemon that would make him pucker his mouth. Zachary happened to love lemons. The sixth colour burned so bright, that he couldn't help but compare it to the sun. It shone every time she unearthed a newfound secret passageway, or when the chef served creme brûlée in the grand hall. Yellow was the dust that covered her from head to toe and the liveliness in her step. Sometimes it was her scream when he tossed her over his shoulder or tickled her until he himself was breathless. Really, it was the colour of him doing anything he possibly could to cheer her up.

Zachary had known Cameron for two years, three months, and fourteen days. And he didn't regret any single one of them.

He had the pleasure of knowing her for so long, and he treasured the six colours she had given him.

However, he didn't know about the seventh.

It was only for a brief moment, only once that Zachary saw the seventh colour. It was heavy fear and laced with bitter realization, eyes wide and mouth in the shape of an _'O.' _The seventh was very different from the other colours. It was a colour carried across Blackthorne's underground tombs, a gasp that echoed and sent a shiver down his spine. The colour made his lungs contract and his heart throb painfully, a dull sensation of nothing and everything dancing across his tongue at the same time. It was different from the shade she had as she took in his schools barbed wire fences and orange jumpsuits. It was darker than that one.

It was her trust in him overpowering the infidelity of who his mother was, who _he_ was, and where he came from, visible in that colour, that made Zachary sweep up the gun and take aim for the metal boxes labeled _WARNING: EXPLOSIVES. _It was the colour that made him push her away from him and the peril and towards the way out of the tombs, the colour that made him mouth three words.

The seventh colour, red, was the last colour he saw before the eternal darkness and searing pain.

He knew her for exactly two years, three months, and fourteen days.

**-/-**

.a/n.: **Happy new year, everyone. xxx**

**_~ there will always be fear_**


End file.
